How to make good YouTubers bad
PewDiePie *Make all his videos about cream puffs *Have there be a cameraman that shouts swears all the time. *Marzia never appears. Markiplier *Have him show his Darkiplier face frequently *Have him mostly play rage games *Have him rage about PB&J Otter jacksepticeye *Make all his videos about sitting on a couch iHasCupquake *Shrink her down to tiny size and keep her that size (that's impossible, though) *Make all her videos boring reaction videos CinnamonToastKen *Break his webcam. *Have his videos recorded with a shaky iPad. JonTron *Have him yell "STAHP!" frequently. *All his videos are about him about Johnny Test Whipcracks. Game Grumps *Have their show cancelled forever (due to what you'll see below). *De age them to 9 years old. *All their videos are boring, low quality Minecraft videos recorded by a shaky iPad with them screaming at the end. *They scream constantly. *Add needingless music, especially at inappropriate times. *They are similar to Mariotehplumber, and at one point they would hate buy all the copies of Minecraft Wii U Edition. Egoraptor *Have all his videos about music OddityArchive *Have Ben show his face. *Have all the non-media episodes be about toilet cakes. **Uh, no sweat. Who makes toilet cakes? *** Urinal deodorizer blocks (also called urinal cakes, para blocks, urinal mints, urinal pucks, urinal peons (pee-ons), urinal biscuits, urinal cookies, or urinal donuts) are the small disinfectant blocks found in urinals. The purpose of these blocks is to disinfect,1 reduce odors, or mask odors of restroom urinals. They are placed above the urinal drain (often in the confines of a small plastic trap "urinal screen" that prevents their loss down the drain when they dissolve to a small size). *Have it shot on a VHS. The Mysterious Mr. Enter *Make him go on a rant about Animated Atrocities (Hypocrisy beware!) *Make his reviews very tedious (Who knows if he would receive tons of criticism saying it's a series of snoozefests?) *Make him do an Admirable Animation on a Mega Babies episode (ex.: Let 'Er Rip!) and an Animated Atrocities on a Steven Universe episode (Think about it.) **Plus, he enjoys the Steven Universe pilot over the series whole. ***He also thinks that Steven Universe is written by jack es looking for a check and thinks that Mega Babies has enjoyable toilet humor and fluent and smooth animation. *Make him an aggressive alcoholic that tries to rip off the Nostalgia Critic because why not? **Also make him become a Game Dude 2.0. ***And, to a lesser extent, Mariotehplumber ****Oooooooooooooooooooh. This is how it goes, eh? *He also makes videos similar to Pamtri's videos, but only with the CGI models being more low-quality and being a lot like those SpongeBob fish people who all look like they gotten a lobotomy. Chadtronic *All Chad's videos are all about the wonders of how cheese is good for you and maybe the ocassional Minecraft gameplay which ends up with him screaming in the end. *Chad reacts to Mega Babies and he likes it. *Have Chad NOT do the Club Penguin livestream. *Have Chad swear all the time. *BREAK HIS VIDEO CAMERA LENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Add unnecessary special effects without context. *Have Chad constantly scream. *Make him a Super Minecraft Kid 2.0. *All his videos are recorded with a shaky iPad. *Make Chad a very savage person. Danger Dolan *Make the majority of his videos completely silent. *Any list of scary things is loaded to the brim with screamers. Super Planet Dolan *Shima swears all the time. *Remove the "AND I'M HERE TO BLOW YOUR MIND WITH TRUTH" line. Cinemassacre *All AVGN episodes are good games. *Have special effects made with MS Paint and a shaky iPad and stop motion animation with visible green screen lines. *Remove the humor and have bland, boring reviews. *The camera is in low quality and zooms into places where it shouldn't. *Have them make Pooh's Adventures episodes. *De-age them to 9 years (James Rolfe) and 10 years old (Mike Matei). *Have the channel made in 2015. *One word: Nitpicks. *Make the AVGN series rip-off the Irate Gamer (one of the infamous AVGN rip-offs) rather than the other way around. Slimkirby *Peach wins every single Mario Party board. Pyrocynical *All his videos are boring Mario gameplays. *The audio quality is very poor. *Add needingless music soundtrack, especially at inappropriate times. LeafyIsHere *De-age him to 11 years old. *All his videos are boring Minecraft videos. ADoseofBuckley *De-age Buckley to 10 years old. *Have him shout out the word "N**GER" a lot. *The audio quality is extremely poor and choppy. ABrandonToThePast *Have Brandon play a lot of Mario, and all his videos are boring Mario videos. Level UP * Make him use the same old joke in his videos * Make his videos boring SiIvaGunner * Have all the videos be only available in 144p, with heavily-compressed sound. * Get rid of all the "classic" running gags (Grand Dad, Snow Halation, mm2wood, and Loud Nigra). * Remove all the lore. * He only uploads once every fortnight. * All of the rips are earrape. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Curiousgorge66 Category:How To